The Journal of Maximum Ride
by Agent Striker
Summary: After Fang leaves Max feels 100s of different emotions.But being Max she shows none of them.Just 1 day a yr she lets out all those penned up emotions and writes to him in her journal.This is her journal & this is her story.
1. 20 Years To Go

**Hi! This is my first Maximum Ride fic…so be nice and review! And let me say this for the entire story, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Also I am making up the date of the 20 years!**

June 17, 2010

_Dear Max –  
You looked so beautiful today. I'm going to remember what you looked like forever. And I hope you remember me the same way – clean, ha-ha. I'm glad our last time together was happy.  
But I'm leaving tonight, leaving the flock, and this time it's for good. I don't know if I'll ever see any of you again. The thing is, Max, that everyone is a little bit right. Added up all together, it makes this big one right.  
Dylan's a little bit right about how my being here might be putting the rest of you in danger. The threat might have been just about Dr. Hans, but we don't know that for sure. Angel is a little bit right about how splitting up the flock will help all of us survive. And the rest of the flock is a little bit right about how when you and I are together, we're focused on each other – we can't help it.  
The thing is, Maximum, I love you. I can't help but be focused on you when we're together. If you're in the room, I want to be next to you. If you're gone, I think about you. You're the one I want to talk to. In a fight, I want you at my back. When we're together, the sun is shining. When we're apart, everything is in shades of gray.  
I hope you'll forgive me someday for turning our worlds into shades of gray – at least for a while.  
You're not at your best when you're focused on me. I mean, you're at your best Maxness, but not your best leaderness. I mostly need Maxness. The flock mostly needs leaderness. And Angel, if you're listening to this, it ain't you sweetie. Not yet.  
At least for a couple more years, the flock needs a leader to survive, no matter how capable everyone thinks he or she is. The truth is that they do need a leader, and the truth is that you are the best leader. It's one of the things I love about you.  
But the more I thought about it, the more sure I got that this is the right thing to do. Maybe not for you, or for me, but for all of us together, our flock.  
Please don't try to find me. This is the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, besides wearing that suit today, and seeing you again will only make it harder. You'd ask me to come back, and I would, because I can't say no to you. But all the same problems would still be there, and I'd end up leaving again, and then we'd have to go through this all over again.  
Please make us go through this only once.  
I love you. I love your smile, your snarl, your grin, your face when you're sleeping. I love your hair streaming out behind you as we fly, with the sunlight making it shine, if it doesn't have too much mud or blood in it. I love seeing your wings spreading out, white and brown and tan and speckled, and the tiny, downy feathers right at the top of your shoulders. I love your eyes, whether they're cold or calculating or suspicious or laughing or warm, like when you look at me.  
You're the best warrior I know, the best leader. You're the most comforting mom we've ever had. You're the biggest goofball, the worst driver, and a truly lousy cook. You've kept us safe and provided for us, in good times and bad. You're my best friend, my first and only love, and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, with wings or without.  
Tell you what sweetie: if in twenty years we haven't expired yet, and the world is still more or less in one piece, I'll meet you at the top of that cliff where we first met the hawks and learned to fly with them. You know the one. Twenty years from today, if I'm still alive, I'll be there waiting for you. You can bet on it.  
Good-bye my love.  
Fang  
P.S. Tell everyone I sure will miss them._

Dear Fang,

I never really thought that I'd ever use this journal, the cover is the ugliest color of pink I've ever seen…then again, I think all pink is ugly. Do you remember when Nudge gave it to me the first Christmas after we left the School? She was so excited, I never had the heart to throw it away…It's kinda sad what's it's going to be used for though. My one-day-a-year crutch. Yep Fang, I' going to write in it just one a year for the next 20 years…or until I…God, it's hard to say it…expire. And if I should die before I can meet you I'm going to have one of the flock take it to the cave and leave it for you…if any of them are still around.

I guess you've seen the letter; I didn't have the heart to throw it away so I glued it in here. If you look on the back (inside) cove and the very last page, I glued two of the pictures from Total's wedding there. One is at the reception and the other is the one my Mom took at the altar of all of us: me, you, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, Total and his lovely bride. (HA) We looked so happy, it's hard to believe that only a few short hours later we were all crying about the letter. Yea, everyone cried…even Iggy…God, it almost killed me that letter.

I really don't know what to say…I go from swearing at you to crying because you left \ to swearing again. The letter also makes me smile…through the tears. I'm glad you love my snarl because when I see you I'm got to beat you up…then I'll feel better.

I really don't know what to say so I'm going to build up the wall around m heart and get back to the real world, even if it kills me.

Max

P.S. I love you.

**Well there's entry 1…I know it's short and choppy but Max is grief stricken and confused…like it's going to be perfect! Please Read and review! I really don't know when the next entry will be up (I have two other stories going so…..)**

**Thanks, Agent Striker**


	2. 19 Years To Go

**Hey there, thanks to **morgiemoooooo **for being the first and only reviewer of chapter 1, come on people, 24 of you have visited my story and only ONE has reviewed! That makes me sad; do you guys not like the story or what? PLEASE PLEASE review! I really want to know what you all think of my writing, good, okay, bad, REALLY BAD… So if you can drop me a line and tell me what you think, I really like reviews*hint, hint***

**Oh, and in case you forgot, I don't own anything…except the sweetest/ brattiest pony God ever made!**

June 17, 2011

Hey Fang-

It's hard to believe that it's been an entire year since you left. It's also been a year since I've really smiled. It's been a year since I've let my hair down when I fly. I haven't cried or let my walls down for a single second in a year either.

I stayed locked in my room for two days after the last entry, letting myself morn but not this year, no tomorrow I'll go back to being the Max everyone knows and loves. Well, I don't know if the flock loves me…I mean I know that they care and all but, I think they're worried and jealous. I've come across all of them, except Dylan, crying this year…and I haven't shed a tear for you. It makes them angry that they couldn't be that strong (or that weak, I don' consider myself strong that way)…or that's what the Voice said. I don't listen to the voice anymore, well I do sort of but I don't follow its advice, which mostly consists of telling me who to love and who to let go. I told him (the Voice) that I've let go of you (which I haven't) and that Dylan may have been made to be my perfect there half (which he's not) but I don't give a-, well I won't go into the gory details…

Christmas brought a new meaning to silent night, let me tell you. I don't think anyone said ore then three words the entire day, yea even Nudge.

Nudge, God, you wouldn't recognize her if you ran into her in a fashion store. She gained a few pounds in all the right places and she's an inch taller. I've grown an inch as well and really haven't gained any weight. Nudge keeps telling me I need to gain weight, but I'm fine right where I am. Gazzy has shot up too, he's nearly as tall as me, he's gown his hair out and he's the more mature 10 year old ever. Then again, we're all mature then average, especially you. I don't think I would have (or could have) left like you did. Iggy cut his hair, it's really short now, and it took some getting used to. But Iggy amazes me, his sight with his hands seems to improve daily…you hand him a mazine, put his hand on the picture and he can tell you what it looks like and even spell out the wording, it's awesome, he's so happy. Angel has been quite, she thinks it's her fault you left and I keep telling her it's not. Maybe if I say it enough, I'll believe it.

Around 2:30 this morning someone slipped a picture of you under my locked bed room door. It must have been Angel; it looks like something from the digital camera you gave her. The picture was taken on a diagonal; it's just your face. Your eyes are closed (a least the one I can see is, the other is covered by your hair), and a faint smile is playing across your lips. I look at it now and wonder what you're thinking about, me, ice cream, flying? I won't know until I ask you I guess. I had a cry fest after I saw the picture, I really don't know what I'm going to do with it, I could put it with the other photos or I could leave it out.

It was raining today and I was fine with that. It's almost 10 p.m. and it sounds like the others are a sleep. I'm going to fly to the cliff…I'll be back before midnight and at 12 on the dot I'll turn off the lights and get to sleep. Tomorrow morning, June 18th I'll get up and take the flock into the city, Gazzy and Angel have been talking about starting a garden, why I don't know, but hey, it'll keep them busy.

I miss you so much sometimes it hurts…I should go now if I want to get to the cliff and back before midnight. I'll jot down what I decided about the picture if I have time when I get back.

I miss you,

Max

P.S. I love you.

June 17, 2011 11:50 p.m.

I just got back from the cliff, and needless to say, you weren't there. I was hoping…leaving the flock made me nervous, always does and probably always will. I have gone flying without them a few times, but very few. I'm afraid sometimes I'll lose them the way I lost you…

I've decided to leave the picture out; I just can't put it away. I keep this journal in a hole in the wall behind the trim by the closet door. I don't know what I'd do if I lost the picture too.

Anyway, good night my love. I hope where ever you are, you're safe, happy, clean-ha-ha, well feed and loved…But not loved the way I love you…if that makes any sense at all, you know me better than I know me…ha-ha, well I'll see this journal next year and maybe by then you'll have come back.

Like that's going to happen…I've got to go now, its 11:59 and I still have to put my walls back up. Goodnight Fang, where ever you are.

Forever yours,

Max

**There you go guys, Entry 2 of ****The Journal of Maximum Ride****. Remember what I said, REVIEW!**

**Keep reading and writing,**

**Agent Striker**


	3. 18 Years To Go

**Hey, I'm back! And guess what I brought with me…Max's Journal! I know y'all are so happy! **** Thanks to all those who reviewed entry 2, **Call Me Bitter**, **Awesomeness is Essential**, **Max, Blackice1234**, and **Alexis Taylor (Both of your reviews made me smile!)**! Now should we see how Maximum is? It's been 3 years since Fang left…**

June 17, 2012

Fang,

I'm sitting here at me desk trying to find the words to talk to you. It's been a long year…I really can't believe that I'm 17…God; sometimes it feels like I've been on this Earth forever. I'm just going to come out and tell you now…I've got a confession to make…I kissed Dylan, several times…I just don't know who I love, my mind (with a slight intervention from the Voice, who is a pain in the rear when it comes to relationships) says I should love Dylan, he's made for me right? But on that note, what do those messed up white coats know about my feelings? And my heart lies loyally with you. _He's here and you're not_ seems to be a thought permanently written across my brain. I'm so confused, sometimes I don't know if I'm coming or going…I just get through the day so I can get to sleep. I've been having dreams about you, they seem so really sometimes I swear that you're really flying right beside me. I think I love Dylan and you both…but is that even possible? I wake up some days and start the morning out with big F-U Fang and others I start out with an 'I love you'. And they say regular girls have a tough time, humfp, what about girl-bird hybrids?

It's about 11 pm; I just got back from the beach, where we had our first kiss. I got there in time for the sun rise and it was beautiful. I was there the entire day, basically people watching. I was sort looking for you…about 8:30 as the sun was setting, a couple walked by holding hands, they could have been us…he was about your height and had had black hair…the girl looked a little like me, but shorter. They looked so happy, so in-love. That wasn't a very Max-Like comment, was it? I really don't know where I get this stuff, it must be the company I keep…

You'd hardly recognize the house now; Gazzy, Angel and Nudge have been busy. They have a big vegetable garden in the back and many little areas of flowers. It really looks beautiful, it seems like both Gaz and Angel have green thumbs, everything they touch grows and grows and GROWS! Corn, tomatoes, broccoli (can you believe they planted that? I didn't even threaten them!) green beans, herbs for Iggy, they planted it all! I do admit that I like having fresh veggies, it really cuts down on the food cost…

I was just re-reading your goodbye letter and did I ever tell you that I thought it was really sweet that you called me sweetie? I really don't think I've ever read the entire thing all the way through, by time I get to the part that says you're leaving for good, I start crying. This time when I read it I didn't start crying until I saw the sweetie. I really don't know why either, it just made me cry like a big baby. I swear, you must thing up these things to make me miss you more…and I hate to say but it works.

You're going to laugh when you read this but I really don't care…like at all. I heard this song on radio, it was a country station, and I was just passing through (even though I don't mind county music to much) just as they said the title. It sounded so… Well I'm going to write down the words here, it's called _Just By Being You (Halo and Wings)_…It just reminded me of us it's sung by a duo called Steel Magnolia:

_**Let's run away,  
Where nothing stands between me and you  
Let's find a place somewhere a little closer to the truth,  
And call it a home  
Where there is no right and there's no wrong  
And we can be all alone**_

And I'll take off my halo, if you take off your wings  
You don't have to be invincible cause I sure ain't no saint  
You'll always be my angel no matter what you do  
Cause you take me to heaven just by being you.

Tell me a secret  
Tell me things that no one else should know  
Even in your weakness  
Baby drop your guard, just let it go  
Until everything's exposed  
And you don't have to feel ashamed  
Baby, just say my name (ohh)

And I'll take off my halo, if you take off your wings  
You don't have to be invincible cause I sure ain't no saint  
You'll always be my angel no matter what you do  
Cause you take me to heaven just by being you.

When I see you standing there  
You know it all becomes so clear  
The way you look, the way you talk  
I need the way you lift me up  
This will never feel complete  
Until there's nothing in between  
And we have broke down every wall  
Baby, baby, baby let's just fall

And I'll take off my halo  
Yeah, and I'll take off my wings  
You don't have to be invincible cause I sure ain't no saint  
You'll always be my angel no matter what you do  
Cause you take me to heaven  
Just by being you  
Ohh, you take me to heaven  
Just by being you

Let's run away  
Let's run away 

You're probably laughing your head off, aren't you? Well laugh all you want because I think that's a beautiful song. God, I'm such a sap.

But really, sometimes I wonder what would have happened to us, all the flock, if we had ever been taken to the School…Iggy wouldn't be blind…You might or might not be living with your mom, who knows if she would have been able to keep you f she hadn't been told you died. Nudge too, would her mom wanted her? Gaz and Angel probably have been given up for adoption…And well me, I would have never been born if the school didn't exist. Mom and Ella would be living normal lives and Jeb (I will _**NEVER**_ call him 'Dad') might have done something non-evil with his life…although I doubt it. Looking at what I've written, it seems like it's better for most of the flock that the school existed…Iggy would have been well loved, and maybe you too, Gazzy Angel, and Nudge not so much. And there would be no Maximum Ride.

Well Fang, I've got to go, my bed is waiting and it's almost midnight….time for Cinderella to back to being a servant, also time for Max to rebuild her walls and go out into the real world.

Goodnight Fang, where ever you are.

Max

P.S. I don't know if I love you.

**There you have the third entry! Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me what to think!**

**-Agent Striker**


	4. 17 Years To Go

**Hey readers! It's Agent Striker and I'm back to give you another entry of ****The Journal of Maximum Ride****! Are you happy? I hope so, a special thanks to my reviewers: **Awesomeness is Essential**, **Percabethfan36**, and **Alexis Taylor**! You guys are for my fav people on fanfic!**

Fang-

I really hate you…I hate you do much it hurts…I hate it that you left…I hate that you left period…you are a gutless, stupid, hurtful, mean, selfish piece of trash! Do you see how much I hate you? No you have no idea, well, I'm going to continue.

You are a slimy, ignorant, trash, horrible, distasteful, ugly, attempt of a man! Oh wait, I forgot, you're NOT a man, no, you're a freaking avian hybrid man! You should die slowly and painfully! And I'll be the one killing you! Errrrrrrrr, I HATE you _**SO**_ much!

After the other 3 gushy entries I've made, you're probably wondering what happened, well let me tell you what happened! I woke up this morning and remembered that I'm 18 years old and in love with a guy who just…LEFT! And there's a perfectly good looking guy right in this house whose constantly telling me how he and I should be together, what AM I thinking? So I'm just telling you what I think of you.

Fang you are just so…God, look at me, I'm crying, every time, oh just wait, I'll be right back.

See, every time I think of you I just burst out crying like a three year old! Oh Fang, I'm just so lost…I hate you and I love you and I hate you again…but at this point the only thing I hate more than you is Itex and the School…And that's saying a lot considering what kind of life I've had.

Itex. That's been a problem this year. There back after us, more like me but I just don't feel like going into all the details. We got back from Europe last month, we were doing some research and trying to find a way to pull Itex down, I'm so stressed and today had to come and…there I go again with the tears, hold on.

Okay, I'm back again…and you are now number 4 on the hate list. The Voice just rolled n at number 1, I swear when I find out who he is, he is going to wish that he had never lived, (is he living? I really don't know…) breathed and got in my head. Hah, you know what the Voice just said, that I'll never find out who he is, Oh Voice, you are so dead when I find you….and I will don't worry I will…then I'll go and kill Fang.

I've just made a decision, just at this very moment. When Angel turns 18, I'm going to leave the flock…and I'm going to search the world for you…and you won't have to worry about me asking you to come back, ha no, you will be coming back in a box!

Fang, I'm going to leave you with that thought. I hope you are shaking in your boots, cause if you ain't you should be! God Almighty, there I go again with the tears!

Good night and good riddance!

Maximum Ride

P.S. Did you know I hate you?

Max

**Oh, looks like Max is a little angry huh? Well I guess we'll have to see what happens won't we?**

**Today I was reading a story on fan fiction that has over 400 reviews, and it only had 10 chapters! That's like 40 reviews per chapter! Needless to say, I was way jealous. I have never had a story go above 60 reviews and it makes me wonder why nobody reviews my stories…is it because they are bad or what? In August alone I've had 24 people visit my story…and I still only have had 10 reviews and I'm very happy with those but I'd LOVE to have more. As I write I need something to make me smile and even something that makes me work harder to enhance the story. So please, Please, PLEASE review! **

**Flames are accepted! **

**And as an added incentives to review I'm not going to update until I get **_**5 **_**reviews. I'm not going anywhere and I'll wait as long as I have to.**

**Thanks, Agent Striker**

**P.S. I have another Max Ride story called ****What Might Have Been****, it's exactly what the title says, like the end of the last entry.**

**Thanks and I really do love my readers! **

**Striker **


	5. 16 Years To Go

**To the 5 best reviewers on fan fiction:**

Alexis Taylor**: Thanks so much for you review! It made me ****so**** happy!**

Percabethfan36**: Glad you like my story…and here's the next chapter! LOL**

Blackice1234**: Your review was so helpful, I'm working on a better summary right now!**

kiki1607**: Another awesome review! It made me so happy! : ) **

daniellee**: Thanks for being the first reviewer of chapter 4! And I'm really glad you like my story!**

**On to Entry 5!**

Hey Fang-

It's been yet another crazy year…We have been breaking into Itex's branches all over the world. We were in San Diego last night and we spent the last 3 months in Russia. We almost hit the mother lode in Russia, we were SO close! But something happened and all those files we had spent months trying to find were just…gone. We were all steaming when we left. It was really depressing! : ( Plus the newest members of our flock have been a little…restless.

Total and Aklia are now the proud parents of 4 puppies, three girls and one boy. Two of the girls, Lesley and Annika, are Total's size but have Aklia's clean white color. JoDee, the other girl, looks just like Aklia. And the boy, he's my favorite, is big, but he's black…we named him Fang. Don't laugh, but he's just like you…he hardly ever talks; (yes they talk…and have teeny tiny baby wings)! The rest of the flock is still asleep, including the puppies thank God, its 8:45 pm…we got here around 11:45 pm (On the 16th) and their all beat after flying all day. Even I was beat…

Okay I have to do this before I lose my nerve….Fang, I'm…I'm sorry. For last year's…'hate fest'. I was just so stressed and lost and hurt and angry, I had to do something before I exploded. I know that I shouldn't have taken it out on you but, by the time you read it I'll either be really way over it or just over it.

Dylan is gone, I told him to go, he was way too focused on me, and he just ignored the rest of the flock. I told him that we are a team and if he can't "play" with everyone, then he had to go. This is basically the exact conversation that followed:

"But Max," He said, no he _wined, _as he moved closer in a totally flirtatious manor, "I love you so much!"*Insert me trying really hard not to make gagging noises*

"You should just forget Fang," he was ginning, "Because he's not here I am…and I was made for you." *Insert me laughing hysterically at him*

"No one can be 'made' for someone else; you sound like the retarded white coats!" He stepped forward 'menacingly' (Can you tell I'm rolling my eyes?)

That's when he slapped me "Don't talk to me that way!" he screamed.

I laughed some more (if it had been you that made me so mad you would have seen what happened next coming, you know me too well.)…and then I broke his arm and told him he'd better be gone in 2 seconds or else I was going to kill him, so he left, broken arm hanging at a funny angle.

I was so mad I swear that there was smoke coming out of my ears. How Dare He! Just thinking about it makes me mad! The flock as good with Dylan leaving, they never liked him much. It was strange, it was like part of the weight had been lifted off my shoulders…but Iggy said it best, "Thank God, I thought we'd never get rid of that moocher!" That's really what he was, a moocher…and possibly a spy!

I just came up with that, oh crap, if he was a spy…oh man Fang, a few weeks ago (when we were in Russia) I caught Dylan listening to Iggy and I…we were talking about the plans for the next day. Oh man, and the next day we almost got caught by some of the guards, I wondered how they heard us because we had barely landed when they tried (Those Russian Evil Scientist and their men aren't very…nimble) to catch us. And the files that just disappeared! Dylan would have easily had time to warn someone about us being there… and come to think of it, we were going to get those files but Dylan (who was playing guard) said there were robots checking each room with a thermal sensor…we split and…SPY! TRATIOR! DYLAN IS SO DEAD WHEN I FIND HIM! I HATE HIM EVEN MORE THEN I HATE THE VOICE!

Wait, would that make the voice a traitor too? He said Dylan was 'made' to be my perfect other half…okay, I take it back, I HATE THE VOICE JUST AS MUCH AS I DYLAN!

I should go and talk to the flock, which means I have to talk to someone today besides you…huh; you know what…that really doesn't sound as bad this year as it has the last four years…Does that mean…WHAT does that mean?

A very confused Max

P.S. I'm going to start carrying a pistol, why you ask…I've got some bones to pick with people and I really haven't got anything to lose…the flock would be able to manage without me.

Max

**There's entry 5! Did you guys like it? I thought it was alright…but personally I liked the last entry better…oh well, it doesn't matter what I think does it? Alas, time for the grousing of a review starved author. I LOVE all of you readers who have added me to your favorite author, favorite story or story alert, but not all of you have been reviewing! I'll take anonymous reviews, flames, anything! Seriously, I'd rather have people tell me my story stinks then have no one review at all. Your entire review could be **_**good!**_** or **_**horrible. **_**I just want reviews! :'( **__**So please, please, please review!**

**Again, I'm not going to post the next entry until I have 5 reviews.**

**Agent Striker**


	6. 15 Years To Go

**YAY! I love you guys! 6 reviews in ONE day with 7 reviews total! I love all of you guys! See, I told you it wasn't hard to review! : ) I'm so sorry for the long update time, I was really busy this past week with Ag Progress Days. APD is basically a giant farm show…it's fun but really tiring, I spent 30+ hours there on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. My dad's work brings horses and we all have to basically baby sit. But on Wednesday, I got to be mercilessly chases around by some HUGE police horses, for a demo, then I got to ride in a Percheron 6 horse hitch! It was Amazing! Now for being such good little reviewers I have a surprise for you…The summery of ANGEL by James Patterson!**

_In the seventh book in the bestselling series, evil scientists are still trying to convince Max that she needs to save the world, this time by providing the genetic link in speeding up the pace of evolution. Worse, they're trying to convince her that her perfect mate is Dylan, the newest addition to the flock. The problem is that, despite herself, Max is starting to believe it._

Fang travels the country collecting his own gang of evolved humans, but the two separate flocks must unite to defeat a frightening doomsday cult whose motto is Save the Planet: Kill the Humans. And this time, the true heroine, for once, might just be little Angel. 

**I can't wait for the book which comes out February 14, 2011!**

**Now on to my story…**

Hey Fang,

What a year, insane doesn't even begin to cover it…right after I left you last year, the flock had some serious brain storms and I think I was right, Dylan is a spy…or was a spy. I told them what I had on Dylan and Gazzy shared some particularly interesting information. It seems the night after you left Gazzy couldn't sleep (he wasn't the only one) and was lying in bed trying to sleep when Dylan snuck _in_. Yea, apparently he had snuck out somewhere before. And get this, he's so cocky he said _out loud _that finally the plan was in motion and soon I would be his. That makes me so mad! I DON'T belong to anyone…sorry Fang not even you.

Anyway, guess where I'm writing from…Chad, Africa! We flew in last night…We're back tracking, trying to find out whatever we can about good ol'e Dylan and company that we can. It's been a little more than hectic…have you ever had to fly to Africa with an 80 pound dog, 4 flying puppies, a flying dog and a bunch of chocolate? No, well let me tell you it isn't something I'd recommend. I was feeling older then my 20 years. 20 years old, man are we old or what?

Do you ever wonder what I'm doing? Where I am, who I've seen? I wonder about you all the time, _What's he doing now? Who has he talked to…Where is he now? Is he happy?_ But mostly I think about dying are you really going to die first, like Angel said, or was you 'dying' at the hands of Dr. Hans what she saw? And I know the whole dying thing sounds totally emo, but it's not, I'm not emo. If anyone is…haha, just kidding Fang…but don't you ever wonder? Where is it going to happen? Flying? Sleeping? Taking a shower? In the heat of battle? Things to ponder, huh? I found another song that kind of fits this state of mind, It looks at death but not in a partially gruesome or depressing way. It's called _If I Die Young _by The Band Perry. Here are the words:

_**If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song**_

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand  
There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The ballad of a dove  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when you're really gonna need 'em oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls 

But doesn't it make sense? If I die before I meet you I want you to have this journal…okay well here's the Max version of this song, it wouldn't work for timing and rhythm but its close enough for government work:

_If I die young bury me next to my brother  
Lay me down on a bed, a very soft bed  
Send me down the river at dawn, to scare people  
Send me away with the words of a love song (If you laugh I swear to God, I'm going to break your arms)_

Lord make me a lightning bolt, I'll strike it near my mother  
She'll know I'm safe, but pissed that I died, with you when she stands under my light, oh and  
Life isn't always what you think it ought to be, no  
isn't even grey, but she buries her…other child(?)

The sharp needle of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

If I die young bury me next to my brother  
Lay me down on a bed, a very soft bed  
Send me down the river at dawn, to scare people  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The needle knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing black when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as delicate as the ring hanging around my little cold neck  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand  
There's a boy here…somewhere that says he'll love me forever  
Who would have thought forever could be poked and poked by

The sharp needle of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my heels  
What I never did is done  


_A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a grand  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been sayin' (Because I really can't sing, yea I saw the files on the computer and I do not burp like a truck driver)  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

If I die young bury me next to my brother  
Lay me down on a bed, a very soft bed  
Send me down the river at dawn, to scare people  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The ballad of an avian hybrid  
Go with war and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when you're really gonna need 'em oh

The sharp needle of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my heels__

So do you understand it…at all? Oh, about the ring, yes I still wear it, not on my finger though. I like to have it hanging near my heart; it's the best thing you ever left me. I should go, we have a long day ahead of us and I still have some hope of getting back to sleep for a while before the others get up.

Love ya, like the best friend you'll always be,

Max__

**To my reviewers: **

And-Your-Point-Is.542**: So glad you love my story a whole lot!**

A.I.T.W**: THANKS SO MUCH FOR LUVING MY STORY!**

kiki1607**: I'm glad you think my story is awesome, cuz I think you're awesome!**

angelwings1110**: I'm not going to stop the story, don't worry! Thanks so much for the review!**

Random Reviewer**: Thanks so much for all the complements! And I love you name! : )**

Leigh**: So glad you think my story's great! I know you're great!**

Alexis Taylor**: Thanks so much for reviewing again! Your reviews always make me sooo happy!**

**I'm going to up the ante here, I want 6 reviews before the next chapter. Luv you guys! : ) **

**~Striker **


	7. 14 Years To Go

**Hey Guys! Thanks to my crazy awesome reviewers: **Fanglover911**,** Alexis Taylor**, **it won't let me sign in (And-Your-Point-Is.542)**, **A.I.T.W**, **Percabethfan36**, and **Random Reviewer**! You guys are so amazing and are the main reason I write! I love to hear what you all think of my writing! Here's chapter 7!**

Hey Fang,

It's been a hard year. It seems like we've flown around the world a dozen times and yet we've found nothing. Nothing at all. Dylan seems to have just fallen of the face of the earth…not that I'd mind if that happened but I want to kill him first. I really don't have ideas at all for what to do next. We've back tracked, we've front tracked, heck, we've even middle tracked! I just don't know. This is one of those times that I wish you were here. I have those times a lot. Like when I watch a romantic movie with Nudge and the main couple kisses, when I look at the picture of you tapped to the mirror in my room, when I wake up each morning and before I fall asleep each night…and every second in between. I am so hopeless, I can't believe that I just wrote that!

Again thinking about you has got me feeling sad. Life can suck at times…but it's also the best ride ever…A Maximum Ride, if you choose to accept the mission. And I think that I'm going to accept it. Even though a big part of me is missing, that part being you, I'm going to live ever day to the max…even if I die trying I'm going to have fun. And I'm going to find you Fang. But I'm not planning on waiting another 13 long years. I just can't wait that long…maybe I'll leave tonight, maybe next week. But I don't think I can wait until Angel turns 18, that's a long ways off.

I'm going to find you Fang, no matter where you are, no matter where you are I'll find you and bring you home.

I need you Fang, I need you now.

Love,

Max

P.S. I'm going to find you. Don't worry.

Max

**I know it's short, but that's life sometimes. Okay people, I have some things to share. One, today is my very last day of summer…yep I start 8****th**** grade tomorrow. That means I won't update as often, I know…I don't update that often now but… I've had a bunch of fun writing but I'm so board, and I really hate to say this, I'm ready to go back. And I'm spending my last day with my laptop writing! Not that I've done anything today, I got up at 8 (so I can sleep tonight…hopefully), watched four straight hours of the best show ever, Sue Thomas F. (LOVE IT BUNCHES! I seriously cried when it went off the air! Have any of ya'll ever seen it?), then shaved my legs (TMI I know but hey it's a fact of life), then came out side to cuddle up with my laptop, my ipod, some great country music and write this chapter. After the batter dies on my laptop I'm going inside pack up the final school supplies I got and then watch some more Sue Thomas! Sounds fun, right? Well I think it is! Please Review! **

**Striker**

**P.S. I would love to have 6 or more reviews again! : )**


	8. 13 Years To Go

**Well I'd like to thank my reviewer as always: **A.I.T.W**, **momo9momo**, **And-Your-Point-Is.542**, **blueninja28**, **Alexis Taylor**, **kiki1607**, **Random Reviewer**, and **Fanglover911**! You guys are awesome! Here's chapter 8! **

Hey Fang!

Do you remember what I said last year, about living life to the fullest and having fun? Well I took my own advice! I'm in sunny Australia, right on one of the coasts…which one I'm not sure…I don't really have a map and the only reason I know where I am is that a few hours after I got here I went in search of food, surprising I know, and this random guy walks past me and says something to his friend about a Shelia…and I'm like OHMIGOSH I'm 'down under'!

Your probably wondering where the rest of the flock is, well they are back in the States, I'm on what I like to call a Max-cation….also know as a Max on vacation. I've been all over the world, looking for you and that slime Dylan. But I'm also enjoying myself a lot. I don't really want to discuss Dylan…or you for that matter. Sorry but I'm in a really good mood. I mean who wouldn't be? I'm sitting on a beach in Australia and since there's no one here, I can where a bikini and actually get a tan. I'm in a very good mood indeed! : )

Anyway I've been collecting little sayings that make me smile from all over the world. Here's the list so far:

_Share a sunset._

_**Believe in those you love.**_

_A gentle touch speaks volumes._

_Be a little mysterious._

_Spending time is a greater gift than money._

_Be the change you hope to see._

_**Find your passion.**_

_Get lost walking in a corn maze._

_Sit around a bonfire and watch the stars._

_The breath of autumn is a whisper to the soul._

_Temptation is fun… but giving is better._

_Keep the promises you make to yourself._

_Read a book under the autumn trees._

_Press your favorite leaves in a book._

_Make the most of an Indian Summer day._

_Show enthusiasm in all you do._

_Friendship is a gift with in itself._

_Joy to…you._

_**Love is always the perfect gift.**_

_**If old acquaintances be forgotten, give them a call and remember.**_

_Warmth on the inside can melt the cold on the outside._

_Add a little sweetness to your day._

_Happiness is celebrating the little things._

_A gentle touch speaks volumes._

_Laugh until your heart overflows._

_Trust your heart not your head._

_When life gives you lemons make lemonade._

_Whisper in the dark._

_Promise yourself some relaxing holiday moments._

_Watch the harvest moon rise._

_Belief in yourself is a candle burning without end._

_Take a walk through the frosty grass leaving footprints._

_Make someone feel good._

_**Happiness is the experience of living every minute with love, grace, and gratitude.**_

_**The wind tells a story, listen.**_

_Buy flowers for yourself._

_**Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll die tomorrow.**_

_Do all things with love._

_Holiday magic stars from within._

_**Let chocolate warm your soul.**_

_Patience is a virtue._

_Lose yourself in the moment._

_One's best success comes after one's greatest disappointments._

_**Put your feet up and unwind.**_

_Love cures people, both the ones who give and the ones who receive._

_Count your blessings, not your worries._

_Engage, embrace, enjoy._

_You cannot discover new oceans unless you have the courage to lose sight of the shore._

_Don't judge others or yourself. _

_Press your favorite leaves in a book._

_Bring your life to life: stop planning, start doing._

_Go where your heart takes you._

_Exercise your heart today._

_Joy is contagious._

_Add a little sweetness to your day._

It's really long I know but I've seriously been all over the world collecting them. Which ones do you like? My favorite ones are in bold. And in case you're wondering, here's why I like them:

**Put your feet up and unwind: **After spending weeks, even months on the run, kicking bad guys butt, a girl learns to really enjoy being able to relax, even for just a minute.

**Let chocolate warm your soul: **One word: Chocolate.__

**Happiness is the experience of living every minute with love, grace, and gratitude: **This is one I'm trying hard to follow…although it's really hard to be loving to your family when Iggy has just used your favorite pair of jeans as part of his latest bomb. Really hard.

**The wind tells a story, listen: **Lying here on the beach listening to the waves and the wind, I found out it really does tell a story.

**Love is always the perfect gift: **This one makes me think of the ring you gave me…I consider it a gift of love do this one makes me think of you…again.

**If old acquaintances be forgotten, give them a call and remember: **I wish sometimes I could just call you up and remember, but don't worry, you are nowhere near forgotten.

**Find your passion: **I just like this one; it makes me think of you.

**Believe in those you love: **I believe in you honey.

**Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll die tomorrow: **I'm living by this right now…cause you never know when I'm going to expire.

I've read and re-read the list and I can't decide which ones you would like. It's been 8 years since I last saw you and I hate to say it but the image of your face is fading. It really scares me, what does it mean something because I can't quite remember your face? I really don't know.

I miss you a lot; it's just like…I don't know what it is like. It seems like one day you were my best friend….the next you were my only true love and the day after that you were gone. Confusion doesn't even cover it.

Good bye for now Fang,

Max

**Well there you have it, chapter 8. I tried to make it a little more mature…how did I do? I want 7 reviews before I update! **

**I need to rant a little, so just skip this part if you don't care. All you authors probably have had this feeling before…I have a really good idea for another story but I still have at least 12 more chapters on this story and another 12 if not more on my other story! I know I shouldn't start another story but I really want to! **

**Alas, moving on. I have a Sue Thomas FBEye one shot that I kinda like so if you're interested, go check it out!**

**Thanks for reading, Agent Striker **


	9. 12 Years To Go

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter!**

Howdy Fang!

I'm on another Max-action…okay before you go and think all I do is vacation, your wrong. I tend to take them around this time in June. Even though I'm a lot better about this day, sometimes it still makes me cry. I feel so old, I'm TWENTY THREE YEARS OLD! I'm like, freaking ancient. But then again, so are you and Iggy. HAHAHA YOU ARE SO OLD! Darn it, that reminds me of how old I am….again. Okay, I need to move on from the age topic….

So, earlier I told you that I'm on another vacation, guess where….China! I'm actually standing on the Great Wall of China at this very moment. The views are spectacular, I can see for miles and miles…I could still see for miles and miles if I didn't have raptor. It's all so green and healthy! I'm having quite a good time here, I love China, it's again, so beautiful. Oh and did I mention who I'm here with? Ella! We decided that we need to spend more sisterly time together so Mom suggested that we take a trip. She decided on China and I decided that we should take it now. I think that you would like China…I wonder if you've been here.

On the flight here (Yea, I flew in a plane here with Ella, she was afraid to travel by herself) I heard an older country song that Ella had on her ipod and it reminded me a lot of you and I. It's called _Stand Beside Me _by JoDee Messina:

_He left me cryin' late one Sunday night outside of Boulder  
He said he had to find himself out on the road  
I guess when love goes wrong  
You've gotta learn to be strong_

So I worked two jobs  
And I moved three times  
I ended up south of Memphis, workin' down in Riverside  
I may not be so lucky in love  
But the one thing I'm sure of

I want a man that stands beside me  
Not in front of or behind me  
Give me two arms that want to hold me, not own me  
And I'll give all the love in my heart  
Stand beside me  
Be true, don't tell lies to me  
I'm not lookin' for a fantasy  
I want a man that who stands beside me

I didn't expect to see him, one hot July morning  
His hair was longer but his eyes were the same old blue  
He said, "I've missed you for so long. Oh baby, what can I do?"  
I said, "I want a man that stands beside me  
Not in front of or behind me  
Give me two arms that want to hold me, not own me  
And I'll give all the love in my heart."

It's hard to  
Tell him, "No" when I want him so bad  
But I've got to be true to my heart  
This time

I'm not lookin' for a fantasy  
I want a man who stands beside me  
I want a man  
Who stands beside me

Stand beside me...  
Stand beside me...

I think that sometimes I could just walk away from you but other times it seems like I'm not really anything without you. This whole thing about feeling good without you leads to yet another JoDee Messina song, this one's called _I'm Alright_

_Well it's been a long time glad to see your face  
I knew we'd meet again another time another place  
Can't believe it's been so many years  
You'd better grab a chair and a couple of beers  
Lookin' good in you three piece suit  
You know, I always knew you'd take the business route  
You were always the one to follow the light and you look like you're doing alright_

Been singin' for my rent and singin' for my supper  
I'm above the below and below the upper  
I'm stuck in the middle where money gets tight  
But I guess I'm doin' alright

I'm all, I'm all, I'm alright  
It's a beautiful day not a cloud in sight so I guess I'm doin' alright  
o - oh, o - oh, I'm alright  
Got a good old friend here with me tonight and I guess I'm doin' alright

Well we had a lot of dreams when we were younger  
They thought we were crazy but we had the hunger  
We kept a lot of friends, skipped a lot of class  
Been on top of the world and knocked on our _  
We lost touch, we lost in love  
We lost our minds when things got tough, but  
Beatin' time is a losin' fight and I guess I'm doin' alright

I'm all, I'm all, I'm alright  
It's a beautiful day not a cloud in sight so I guess I'm doin' alright  
o - oh, o - oh, I'm alright  
Got a good old friend here with me tonight and I guess I'm doin' alright  
Well I guess I'm doin' alright

Well I hate to see this evening end  
God only knows when I'll see you again  
Just send a fax or send me a letter or give me a call that would even be better  
Give the kids a kiss for me and say hello to the family  
And tell them all my future's lookin' bright  
Well, I miss 'em but I'm doin' alright  
I said I miss 'em but I'm doin' alright

I'm all, I'm all, I'm alright  
It's a beautiful day not a cloud in sight so I guess I'm doin' alright  
o - oh, o - oh, I'm alright  
Got a good old friend here with me tonight and I guess I'm doin' alright  
Well I guess I'm doin' alright  
I'm doin' alright

So basically if you came up and asked me how I've been I would say alright.

I've got to go, Ella's calling from further down on the wall, I'll see you later Fang…or I'll right to you later.

Love,

Max

**There you have it, entry 9! And I've decided that since this is entry 9 I want 9 reviews befreo I update! **

**Thanks to all my reviewers: **faxforever**,** C. R. Hawthorne**, **Emaline**, **leighbee96**, **Fanglover911**, **kiki1607**, **Alexis Taylor**, **A.I.T.W**, **Random Reviewer** and **Awesomeness is Essential**! **


	10. 11 Years To Go

**I'm HALF WAY THERE! Whoo Hoo! I got 12 reviews…from 4 people, **A.I.T.W**, **Emaline**,** Alexis Taylor**, and **puma**. And since there were only four reviewers that means someone reviewed more than once. And that honor goes to **puma**, who reviewed 9 times! I am dedicating this chapter to **puma**, but I have something to say first…I'm not going to update because one person reviews more than once(but feel free to do it anyway : )…I'm just doing it now because I had it already typed up. Okay then here's chapter 10! **

Hey Fang

I don't have much to say but I'm going to put yet another song here…what's with all the songs? I really don't know, well here's the song:

_You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of falling  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

I say can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I could see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter (Oaky so I'm not careful but father could be classified as careless)_  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes

But we got bills to pay  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the goodbye  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said I'll never leave you alone

You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine

Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
I can see it  
I can see it now  


I'm having a one of those *sigh what is my life worth?* moments.

I miss you Fang,

Love,

Maximum

**I know it's short but…I kind of like it! The song is Mine by Taylor Swift! I am a HUGE fan of Taylor Swift. Chapter 10=10 reviews! : )**

**Agent Striker**


	11. 10 Years To Go

**I'm back! I am soooo sorry about this but as I said earlier, I had MAJOR writer's block. Now I have an idea for this chapter and things may be better! I'd like to thank my AWESOME reviewers from both chapter 10 and chapter 11: **Emaline**, **Random Reviewer (Short I know….but I was on the verge of my writer's block…hope this one is better!)**, **Alexis Taylor (How many times did you review? You are on the fav readers list!)**, **Fanglover911**, **vampiressincognito**, and **Bokaholic06**!**

**I'd like to send a special shout out to **Bookaholic06** because I got the idea from YOUR review! It's a bit different and I'm not at all sure how it's going to turn out but we'll see! **

Dear Fang,

It seems like eons have passed since the last time I wrote in this journal. It's funny how time plays tricks on a person. Right after you left it seemed like it was I could do to get through the day, days weren't endless they were just the same things over and over again. I'd wake up in the morning thinking of you, fill the hours of the day trying to do anything that would keep you off of my mind (and avoiding everything that would remind me of you), then go to bed and dream of you. But now it seems like that there isn't anything left. I told you that when Angel turned 18 I was going to leave the Flock and set off after you. Well, needless to say I didn't…the Flock kind of split up but I'll explain that later. Back to the part where I tell you that I'm not coming after you…why you ask? Well it just felts like I never even knew you, like the only things left that showed how much I loved you is the memories of heaven we had and the burn of hell that followed after. But after what happened yesterday I just can't stand another heart break...and now I think I might understand you just a little bit better.

For you to understand what happened yesterday, I'll have to explain about the Flock's break up. We didn't have a huge fight, I know the exact latitude and longitude of where they are and I just talked to them all about an hour and a half ago. And I see them often enough that they are all still on my nerves…along with the Voice…but I really don't want to be thinking about HIM right now. But anyways, we just decided that we were all adults (Even though some of us don't act that way *cough* Iggy and Gazzy *cough*) and we wanted to try living our own lives. Iggy and Gazzy share an apartment just outside downtown LA (Gazzy is in the computer software business and Iggy has his own series of cookbooks that Nudge is helping him publish) and Nudge and Angel are still at the E shaped house but Nudge spends a lot of time in LA (With Iggy and working on her clothing line) and Angel is at Oregon State majoring in Design…of what I don't know but it's designing something.

And me well, I'm just kind of drifting. Right now I'm in Huston, Texas and until yesterday I was working at this bar down town. And yesterday was karaoke night and we had a massive crowd, like HUGE! Karaoke night means lots of tips but also lots of drunks and people who think that they can sing but they really can't. Like at all. Like they make-me-sound-like-Taylor-Swift-they-sing-so-badly bad.

It was about 10 minutes until I got off and I was cleaning up behind the bar when I hear the crowd start really cheering loud. I look up and almost died right there on the spot. You were standing on the stage, wearing a well worn pair of Levi's and a black t-shirt and a pair of scuffed up cowboy boots. I stood there gaping and then the music started, a short instrumental (You were kind of blushing), then the words started and you looked up at the crowd and started sing in the sweetest voice that I'd ever heard and the saddest song I'd ever heard to top it off,

_You look so peaceful sleepin',  
You don't know that I'm leaving, but I'm gone.  
Well I did my best to beat 'em, but in my head, the demon said, move on.  
You wake up your gonna curse my name.  
But as some time goes by I hope and pray._

When you think of me,  
Remember the way that I used to be.  
Remember the times I held you tenderly.  
Remember the way that I loved you.

I think about the night I met you, I swore I'd never forget you, well I won't.  
I think about the way you'll live and breath,  
Inside my dreams forever.  
You'll be better when I'm gone, you'll be better when I'm gone.  
Cause I know your gonna fall in love again.  
I'm sorry this is how it has to end.

But when you think of me, remember the way that I used to be.  
Remember the times I held you tenderly.  
Remember the way that I loved you.  
Oh, when you think of me.

As I pick up these bags and turn around  
I say a little prayer and hope somehow.

When you think of me, remember the way that I used to be.  
Remember the times I held you tenderly.  
Remember the way that I loved you.

When you think of me, remember the way that I used to be.  
Remember the times I held you tenderly.  
Remember the way that I loved you.

Oh, when you think of me, when you think of me  
When you think of me, when you think of me. 

After you stopped you gave this really sweet smile to the crowd as they cheered (I got the impression that you had been there before) then you left the stage and disappeared into the crowd.

I of course ran after you. You were surrounded by a bunch of people begging you to sing again and they all looked at me as I pushed through to get to you. "Fang?" I said and you looked at me and said "Do I know you?"

That was when I realized that you were actually a he and I had just made a major fool of myself. Talk about life playing tricks on you.

"Never mind," I said as I backed away and ran from the bar.

Looking back, I did hear someone following me but at that moment I was drowning in grief and I was lost to the world. I made it out the back door and did something very un-Maxlike, burst into tears.

I had my arm against the wall and my head on my arms crying when I heard a voice asking if I was all right.

I nodded but another sob escaped and the person said that I was lying.

I turned to see the singer, aka you but not really you, I said something along these lines, "I'm sorry, I just-you look. I thought you were someone I haven't seen in a really long time. I'm sorry I bothered you."

I turned to leave and he grabbed my arm and said something very sweet, "Do you need to talk about it or something? Need a ride home?"

He had the sweetest smile. I shook my head, "No…but thanks for everything."

He looked confused so I elaborated, "Seeing you…and him…made me realize how important he still is to me, and I haven't been sure if it was still there, the love."

I was rambling but he smiled and said "I'm glad I could help."

Before he could say anything else I spread my wings and flew high into the Texas sky. I heard him gasp and I waved as I flew off, the last thing I saw him do was drop to his knees and start to pray.

And the last thing I said was "Thank you for showing me the way!" I didn't look back.

I wonder was it fate that brought me to that little bar and fate that brought that boy to that bar to sing that song. The song sounds like us, doesn't it?

Or was something other than fate at work? Luck, wishful thinking or something like God? Is there even a God when it comes to bird kids?

I really wish that you were here to give me the answer right now.

Love,

Max

P.S. I'm so glad I found the love again, I feel so alive.

Love, Me

**I LOVE this entry! I hope you do to, please review! Oh, the song is When You Think Of Me by Mark Wills. Love you guys! **

**And if I offended anyone with the part about God, I am very sorry. I am a Roman Catholic and I believe in God but that doesn't mean that if you don't believe in God then I think you're wrong…I think you have the right to believe in whatever you want!**

**Agent Striker**


	12. 9 years To Go

**I'm being a good little updater! I'd like to thank **A.I.T.W**, **NightOwlGirl**, **Alexis Taylor**, and **kiki1607**…I'm updating this chapter for you! Read on!**

Dear Fang,

It's been a quite year. I was playing the part of the annoying in-law…I was taking turns staying at all the flocks houses…it was actually quite entertaining. The best moment was when Iggy walked into his kitchen and caught me trying to use his coffee maker. You probably heard him scream. Hehehe. Evil is so entertaining.

Anyway, I have been wondering what you're up to. And I really wish you were just living in a different state and I could just rip this page out of my journal, seal it up in an envelope, address it and just drop it off at the post office.

But I can't. And I'm not living in any fantasy world either so I try not to wonder what might have been. But that doesn't mean I don't relive all the memories. Like just yesterday I was thinking about when we took down Itex in Germany…and this song reminded me of us. But before I out it down, I want to explain why I have songs in almost every entry…Although I can't sing, music is a big part of almost everyone's life. And my feelings are so jumbled I can hardly understand them so I don't expect you to understand either. But here's the song:

_I say remember this moment  
In the back of my mind  
The time we stood with our shaking hands  
The crowds in stands went wild  
We were the kings and the queens  
And they read off our names  
The night you danced like you knew our lives  
Would never be the same  
You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page  
It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age_

Long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered

I said remember this feeling  
I passed the pictures around  
Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines  
Wishing for right now  
We are the kings and the queens  
You traded your baseball cap for a crown  
When they gave us our trophies  
And we held them up for our town  
And the cynics were outraged  
Screaming, "this is absurd"  
'Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
In ripped up jeans got to rule the world

Long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid

Long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life  
Fighting dragons with you  
I was screaming, "long live the look on your face"  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered

Hold on to spinning around  
Confetti falls to the ground  
May these memories break our fall

And you take a moment  
Promise me this:  
That you'll stand by me forever  
But if God forbid fate should step in  
And force us into a goodbye  
If you have children someday  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell them my name  
Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine

Long live the walls we crashed through  
I had the time of my life with you

Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
And I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid

Singing long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life  
Fighting dragons with you

And long, long live the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered

Didn't you feel like you had done something so amazing that night? Like you could rule the world? Like you wished the moment could last forever? Like you had changed something… And in the beginning you felt like you were stuck in quicksand and the more you fought the deeper you sunk. Did you? This leads me to another song,

_And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it_

But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through

Because these things will change, can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win

We'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! Oh

So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now from things they never found  
They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared

You can walk away and say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this

'Cause these things will change, can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win

We'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! Oh

Tonight we'll stand, get off our knees  
To fight for what we worked for all these years  
And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
But we'll we stand up champions tonight.

It was the night things changed, can you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
It's a revolution, throw your hands up, 'cause we never gave in

We'll sing hallelujah!  
We sang hallelujah!  
Hallelujah!

Now I'm getting really frustrated that I can't see you. Can't talk to you. I don't even know if you're even in the U.S.

I've got to go,

Love,

Max

P.S.

These things will change, don't worry. Just 9 more years.

Maximum

**Did you like the chapter? I know there wasn't much of my writing but I was trying to be deep. Did I succeed or am I just looking into the deep water?**

**Review people, review!**

**Love,**

**Agent Striker**

**P.S. The songs were Long Live and Change both by Taylor Swift.**

**Striker **


	13. 8 Years To Go

**I'm back. And I'm sad. Some people don't like me having songs in my entries…do you all hate it so much? Now I feel that you all hate this story : (**

**Thanks to my reviewers….**FallenSnowAngel5297**, **A.I.T.W**, **Wingedgirl36**, and **Alexis Taylor**!**

Dear Fang,

It's late and I don't have much light left but I wanted to talk to you. Or write to you as the case may be…Whatever that really doesn't matter.

As the days go pass and we get older I've started to have this feeling of…I guess you'd call it loneliness. Sometimes I wake up where ever I've been sleeping at the time and feel as though I've lost something important to me. And in a sense I have…the only problem is that it was 12 years ago…wow 12 years; that's a _looooooong_ time. A really long time…and sometimes I wonder if you might have moved on and you have a whole new life somewhere. And the worst part is that I have no idea at all where you are. Or how to contact you. Or if you're even still alive. And that sucks…a lot.

But let's not dwell on the past…And since you aren't here to ask about what you've been up to so I'll tell you what I've doing. Recently I've taken to flying as far and fast as I can until I can't fly any father and land just to start running as fast as I can until I fall down out of exhaustion.

It's actually really good for releasing stress. That's what I did today…I think I'm somewhere in Canada but I can't be sure. I'm in the middle of this evergreen forest and I can smell the salt air so the ocean is nearby…I'd saw about 8 miles to the north, it's cool here, a nice break from the early summer heat.

I'm guessing it's about nine because the sun is sinking fast but there's something I want to tell you before it's too dark for me to write.

I think I've finally figured out what I feel about you. I really do love you, but and I only thought I hated you because I was so confused. I mean come on you just up and left us all flat. No idea where you were.

I just wanted to let yu know but I've got to go now, it's getting to dark to see the pencil on the page.

Max

P.S.

I love you

**I know it's short but I've been really good about that…Is this a better chapter? Read and Review!**

**Agent Striker**


	14. 7 Years To Go

***Agent Striker is hiding under her desk* I am REALLY sorry for the long update time…lots of tests…lots of homework…lots of studying…and a slight writers block. I know how I want to end the story but I am kind of stuck in the middle…but I only have a few more chapters and I'm done! Thanks for reviewing:**

**FallenSnowAngel5297**

**Alexis Taylor (2 Times! :P)**

**A.I.T.W**

**Punk-Rebel-Chick**

**I AM UPDATING FOR ALL OF YOU! On to Max….**

Dear Fang,

I can't believe that it's been THIRTEEN years since you left…It's crazy! My new co-worker Kelli thinks I'm insane for waiting but I swear that girl goes through boys faster than most people go through TP. Oh, and did I mention I'm living in SUNNY PURETO RICO!

I love it here…sun and sand…and it never gets below 60 degrees, pure heaven. I work at this little bar right on the water…plus since I usually work the night shift, the sun is just setting when I get to work and I get to see the sun sink below the water every single night. I've been here almost an entire year, a record for me staying in one place. I think you'd like it here…but then again you might not…I haven't seen you in THIRTEEN years so I really don't know.

That's what really kills me, Kelli asks what I'm dreaming about and when I say you (One time I made the mistake of telling her about you…us…an edited version of course) and she asks me about you I can only tell her fifteen year old Fang's favorite things…I showed her the picture Angel gave me one time and she thought you looked…nice. I almost laughed out loud, I wonder if she'd think you looked nice if she knew you had wings.

I wonder what she'd do if she knew that _I _had wings. Note to self: Add that to the list of things to ponder…maybe I should put my list in here…would you like that? It seems like a good thing to do in my mind:

1. Why did you leave? (I don't really care what you said, I'm looking deeper than that)

2. Why is chocolate so amazing?

3. Do ghosts REALLY exist? (Or are Gazzy and Iggy behind it all?)

4. WHO THE HECK INVENTED WINTER? (I mean COME ON who likes FREEZING temperatures?)

5. How cold does your heart have to be to work at The School?

6. Who has a cold enough heart to START places like the school?

7. How come baby animals so darn cute? And why do they ALWAYS HAVE TO DIE on Animal Planet shows?

8. Why is there so much hunger and pain in the world?

9. How small was the hope that came out of Pandora's box?

10. What if the School made a cow that could fly? (Isn't that rhyme 'And the cow flew over the moon'?)

11. What if I never get to see you again?

12. Do you think of me?

13. Am I weak because I want you to be here with me?

14. Am I strong because sometimes I hate you…or does that make me weak because I can't hate you all the time?

15. Is there a God…for Avian Americans?

16. What might have been if you hadn't left? If Dylan hadn't left but you had?

17. WHY 20 YEARS! WHY?

18. Why is your name Fang? (I have always just wondered that, someday I might get around to asking you.)

19. WHO IS THE VOICE! (And WHEN I find out they are going to die…dead.)

And my newest thing to ponder:

20. What would any of my co-workers (Kelli) think if they knew that I have wings?

Sometimes I wonder if you keep a journal or something like that…I wonder what you would write in it. I really don't have any ideas so I really can't add that to The Things To Ponder list.

It's raining right now so the bar is really quiet…when it rains in paradise people usually take the time to do things they've been avoiding…like laundry or cleaning…sometimes they even take the time to see that movie everyone has been talking about. The only other person beside me and Steve (The bouncer…the like 12 foot tall bouncer…he's LIKE FRGGIN HUGE) is Eddie A…'A' standing for alcoholic. He comes in here every single night and drinks himself into a stupor. Working at a bar you see mainly three types of drunks: Happy, Mean, and Sad.

Happy: Get very excited, talk a lot, will buy drinks for the entire bar, intoxicating laughers, funny, interesting to be around, come in with friends, are on a work related trip but they got all their work done so they're having a night of fun before heading home, great tippers. Also known as Happy-Party-Timers.

Mean: Come in a little on the rude side, get ticked off easily (Make their drinks wrong, you had better watch out), are in Puerto Rico for work reasons WITHOUT their spouses/special some ones (And couldn't get a date for the night if you get my drift), nasty ex-special people (Football players, Sports figures…that sort of thing), and have REALLY short fuses, no tips…at all. Also known as Piss-Me-Off-And-I-Start-A-Major-Bar-Brawl -That-Can-Only-Be-Stopped-By-Having-To-Call-The-Cops-ers.

Sad: Are the worst kind, they get so lost and sad looking it makes you want to cry for their problems, just drink themselves slowly to their graves, make the most sense when they decide to open up and talk, usually are drinking because their spouse left ten years before and took the kids too, like sad songs (Especially drinking songs), are all around pretty harmless, good tippers. Also known as Lowest-Of-The-Low-Saddest-Of-The-Sad-Possible-Suicidals-And-The-Ones-You-Read-About-In-The-Papers-That-Died-Quietly-With-A-Picture-Of-The-One-They-Love-Clutched-In-Their-Hand-ers.

Eddie is a prime example of Sad, he hasn't said a word to me since the first time he came in while I was working and even that was just, "Bourbon on the rocks." It's funny, I don't even know this guy, Kelli told me his name, and yet I feel a connection to him. Like we've both lost something important, something almost vital to our survival, and we feel like it's never going to come back. I pray every night that I'll find you again and sometimes I pray for Eddie, I pray that he finds what he's lost and maybe that will bring the part of him that went with that person back too. I pray that you haven't moved on, given up, forgotten about me. I pray that when I'm lying in bed thinking of you you are lying somewhere thinking of me too.

I pray.

Love,

Max

P.S. I love you

**So what did you think of this chapter? It came out a lot better than I thought it would and I like it a whole lot. Since I'm on Thanksgiving break I'm going to try and update again before Monday or at least have it almost finished and update early in the week. But I'm also going to try to update my other story twice so we'll see how it works out. And my final note is that I AM going to have this story finished before 2011…I AM!**

**Review 'cause it's all I get for writing these stories,**

**Love, Striker **


	15. 6 Years To Go

**I told you that I'd update! Thanks to **A.I.T.W**, **Alexis Taylor**, **Amy**, and **Punk-Rebel-Chick **(3 you guys) for reviewing, I LOVE ALL OF YOU READERS BUT I REALLLLLLY WISH YOU WOULD REVIEW!**

Dear Fang,

I've decided that I'm going to tell you something that I've never shared with anyone else…yea I know I've said plenty of things to you that I've never said to anyone else but you can just add it to the list.

For as long as I can remember, I've wanted to be someone else. Someone who had a loving family, a Mom and a Dad and maybe even brothers and sisters, someone who lived in a nice house and had a dog (That didn't talk). But most of all, I wanted to be someone who didn't have wings. I hated that I was a freak, I was different…because no matter how much someone says they like to stand out in a crowd there's a part of them deep inside that really wants to blend in, to be just like the next person. I liked the idea of normal.

Normal

–_adjective_

to the standard or the common type; usual; not abnormal; regular; natural.

to establish a standard.

.

a. approximately average in any psychological trait, as intelligence, personality, or emotional adjustment.

b. free from any mental disorder; sane.

, Medicine/Medical.

a. free from any infection or other form of disease or malformation, or from experimental therapy or manipulation.

b. of natural occurrence.

.

a. being at right angles, as a line; perpendicular.

b. of the nature of or pertaining to a mathematical normal.

c. (of an orthogonal system of real functions) defined so that the integral of the square of the absolute value of any function is 1.

d. (of a topological space) having the property that corresponding to every pair of disjoint closed sets are two disjoint open sets, each containing one of the closed sets.

e. (of a subgroup) having the property that the same set of elements results when all the elements of the subgroup are operated on consistently on the left and consistently on the right by any element of the group; invariant.

.

a.(of a solution) containing one equivalent weight of the constituent in question in one liter of solution.

b. pertaining to an aliphatic hydrocarbon having a straight unbranched carbon chain, each carbon atom of which is joined to no more than two other carbon atoms.

c. of or pertaining to a neutral salt in which any replaceable hydroxyl groups or hydrogen atoms have been replaced by other groups or atoms, as sodium sulfate, Na2SO4.

–_noun_

average or mean: Production may fall below normal.

standard or type.

.

a. a perpendicular line or plane, esp. one perpendicular to a tangent line of a curve, or a tangent plane of a surface, at the point of contact.

b. the portion of this perpendicular line included between its point of contact with the curve and the x-axis.

Normal is a little tough to understand when you read it like this. But I gave up on this 'normal' a while a long time ago…The whole talking dog thing…you know.

The way I read normal now is something like this,

Normal = Fantasy

In other words, there is no normal, nothing is normal. Even people who live a 'normal' life had the potential to do something extraordinary.

Extraordinary = Extra Ordinary

Do you see where this is going?

Now I don't want to be anyone else…I'm Maximum Ride…and the name says it all. I have wings(And I'm kind of glad I do), friends that mean more to me than anything else in the world, a Mom that loves me, a Dad that might sort of, a brother that tried to amend his wrongs and I have you. What more is there to have?

The other day is was reading through the Sunday paper and I came upon this thing called The Poetry Corner. I glanced through it and one of the poems really caught my attention, it was about moving forward and living in the moment…here, I'm just going to copy it down:

_Life can change in a blink of an eye,_

_the snap of fingers,_

_a second going by._

_We try to hold on to the moments as they pass,_

_living in past,_

_our eyes glued to the rear view mirror._

_But that isn't life,_

_life is about looking forward,_

_life is looking to what might be_

_and what will be. _

_Life is passing you right now,_

_time is ticking, _

_the clock is winding down, _

_so go and live,_

_for right now, this second._

_Don't hold back, _

_life isn't a dress rehearsal,_

_it's yours to live,_

_don't save it,_

_open your heart _

_and use it. _

Do you like it? It kind of defines my new motto. Live. Just for letters that make up a simple little verb.

Live

–_verb (used without object)_

1. to have life, as an organism; be alive; be capable of vital functions: all things that live.

2. to continue to have life; remain alive: to live to a ripe old age.

3. to continue in existence, operation, memory, etc.; last: a book that lives in my memory.

4. to maintain or support one's existence; provide for oneself: to live on one's income.

5. to feed or subsist (usually fol. by on or upon): to live on rice and bananas.

6. to dwell or reside (usually fol. by in, at, etc.): to live in a cottage.

7. to pass life in a specified manner: They lived happily ever after.

8. to direct or regulate one's life: to live by the golden rule.

9. to experience or enjoy life to the full: At 40 she was just beginning to live.

10. to cohabit (usually fol. by with).

11. to escape destruction or remain afloat, as a ship or aircraft.

–_verb (used with object)_

12. to pass (life): to live a life of ease.

13. to practice, represent, or exhibit in one's life: to live one's philosophy.

—_Verb phrases_

14. live down, to live so as to allow (a mistake, disgrace, etc.) to be forgotten or forgiven: _She'll never live that crucial moment of failure down. _

in/out, to reside at or away from the place of one's employment, esp. as a domestic servant: _Their butler lives in, but the maids live out._

16. live up to, to live in accordance with (expectations or an ideal or standard); measure up to: _He never lived up to his father's vision of him. _

—_Idioms_

17. live high off/on the hog.

18. live it up, Informal. to live in an extravagant or wild manner; pursue pleasure: _He started living it up after he got out of the army. _

well, to live comfortably: _They're not wealthy but they live well._

Our definitions of live might not be exactly the same but I like this one a lot better than normal.

Love,

Maximum

P.S. I love you

**I liked this chapter, but not as much as the last one…I liked the formatting, I think it made it more interesting, but what do you think? Oh, and the poem, I wrote it. Review and give me your feedback!**

**Thanks **_**so**_** much for reading,**

**Agent Striker**


	16. 5 Years To Go

**Hey again…I had an idea so I decided to update again! Thanks to **Amy, Punk-Rebel-Chick_**, **_Alexis Taylor, HalfGodSoulmate_**, **_kiki1607_**, **_**and **AnimeWritr (Who PM-ed her review)!__**I am so glad I have AWESOME readers and reviews like you all! I know some people didn't like the definitions so there probably won't be anymore…and FYI there were supposed to be numbers under the Normal definitions but it didn't work! SOOOOOO ANNOYING! Anyway, here's the next entry!**

Dear Fang,

I've decided this is going to be a question and question session. In other words I am going to make a list of questions that I've never asked you (Well some of them I haven't asked you and some of them I have) and then when I see you again you can answer then. Some of them are yes or no, some of them are pick one or two of answers that I've selected and for the third kind you can pick any answer in the whole world. Simple, right? Well, there is one rule to all of this and it's pretty easy too, ABSOLUTELY NO LYING. All answers must be 110% true or else I will not hesitate to hurt them. It's basically like 20 Questions…except that there are one hundred…opps, did I forget that part? My bad…I'll bet your wondering what this is all about…well I read this article in a magazine on how to get to know someone better. You start with a few general, easy questions (That you may or may not know he answers to) and then work your way up to more personal, intimate questions. Sounds like fun right? Shall we get started?

1. What's your name?

2. How old are you?

3. Where were you born?

4. What color are you wings?

5. Why do you have wings?

6. Who are some of your closest friends?

7. What is your favorite color?

8. When was the last time you updated your blog?

9. Where were you when you last updated said blog?

10. What's your favorite holiday?

11. What do you like better, blueberries or oranges?

12. What is your favorite cold weather beverage?

13. Have you ever felt the need to beat up your best friend?

14. If you answered yes to number 13, why? If you said no, why not?

15. Who is your best friend?

16. What's your favorite type (genre) of music?

17. Who's your favorite singer?

18. Favorite band?

19. Do you like white chocolate?

20. Do you believe in ghosts?

21. M&Ms or Skittles?

22. If you needed something to help your vision, would you get glasses or contacts?

23. Which name do you like better, Lane or Skye?

24. What's your favorite book?

25. Mystery novels or fantasy novels?

26. Who's more annoying, Iggy or Gazzy?

27. Which scares you more, car crashes or plane crashes?

28. Which is worse, a serial killer or a doctor that performs abortions everyday?

29. Is it murder if someone kills another guy but then gets amnesia and never remembers doing it?

30. If a tree falls in a forest when no one is around does it still make noise?

31. Are you glad you have wings?

32. Google or Bing?

33. White Christmas lights or Multi-Colored Christmas lights?

34. Do you like green eyes or brown eyes better?

35. Have you ever used a typewriter?

36. Who do you think is more talkative, Total or Nudge?

37. Do you think that Angel's name is just a clever distraction to hide her true devilish self?

38. Did you like Antarctica?

39. Along with number 38, why or why didn't you like Antarctica?

40. Do you have a driver's license?

41. Indigo or yellow green?

42. What is the biggest fish in the sea?

43. Have you ever been in a jail cell?

44. Have you ever been to prison?

45. Where were you the first time you broke a bone?

46. What's the first thing that comes to mind when you hear the word 'pliers'?

47. What does gleaner mean?

48. What the longest you've ever had your hair?

49. Where is the country of Qatar?

50. Half way there, are you getting tired of these questions?

51. Why did you kiss Lissa?

52. What color are the socks you are wearing right now?

53. Have you ever been to Rome?

54. Where is your favorite place to sit down and read?

55. Favorite coffee shop?

56. Would you rather eat nothing but cheese for a year or bathe in used water for a month?

57. Have you read all the other entries yet?

58. Was my reaction to the first time you kissed me what you expected?

59. Along with number fifty eight, why or why not?

60. Favorite number?

61. Are tomatoes fruits?

62. Are you emo? (JUST KIDDING! DON'T HURT ME!)

63. What's the longest last name you've ever heard?

64. Why is you name Fang?

65. Would you rather live in a big house in the country or an apartment with a billion dollar view in the city?

66. Who do you think was stupid enough to make Total talk? (And oh how that dog can talk!)

67. Is blond(e) spelled b-l-o-n-d-e or b-l-o-n-d?

68. Do you think that Lady GaGa is creepy?

69. Do you know the perverted meaning of 69?

70. Do you want to know the perverted meaning of 69?

71. Do you ever think about your parents?

72. What is your favorite memory of the Flock all together?

73. The worst memory of the Flock?

74. The best thing the flock did to/for you?

75. The worst thing the flock did to/for you?

76. Don't you think it's pathetic that Iggy is blind and yet a better cook then me?

77. What's your favorite warm weather drink?

78. Wednesday or Monday?

79. What's the best kind of ice cream?

80. Is cancel(l)ed spelled c-a-n-c-e-l-l-e-d or c-a-n-c-e-l-e-d?

81. Is Santa Clause real? (YES!)

82. At Thanksgiving d you go for the dark meat or the light meat?

83. Fill in the tune, "I hate you, you hate me, let's get together and kill _! With a big BANG BANG and _'s on the floor, no more purple dinosaur!" Who are we killing?

84. Do you think I'm funny?

85. Do you think that I think you're funny?

86. When do you think of me?

87. What reminds you of me: fist fights or chocolate?

88. Do you think I'd kill for you?

89. Have you ever played chess?

90. Should illegal immigrants get to stay in the U.S or not?

91. What do you think of Taylor Swift?

92. Do you know who NEEDTOBREATHE is?

93. Why twenty years?

94. What were you thinking when I tried to cut the chip out of my arm with the sea shell?

95. Hardwood floors or carpet?

96. Coffee or cappuccino?

97. Are you a virgin?

98. What do you think I'd do if you weren't at the hawk's cave on the twenty year date?

99. Do you love me?

100. Do you have any idea how much I love you?

Thanks for answering my questions!

Love,

Max

P.S. I love you

**So did you like it? I thought it was sort of creative! Review and tell me what you think! And I hope I didn't offend anyone with the abortion comment (Or any of the other ones), I am pro life but you have the right to believe in whatever you want to. **

**Love,**

**Agent Striker**


	17. 4 Years To Go

**Hi again! Thanks to:**

_**List Reviewers!**_

**I love you all! And everyone who read but couldn't find it in their hearts to review…it is the season of giving…so please give a review! I don't deserve them because this is a REALLY short chapter…but they make me feel better…**

Dear Fang,

I can only talk for a few minutes…I'm waiting for something on the computer.

So during this brief note I am going to tell you of my new passion, youtube!

I absolutely love it! It's uber addicting and just plain fun! I love to watch videos of people doing stupid things…actually I like to watch real live people do stupid things but whatever. I have no idea why I like it so much…and I seriously spend like all night on youtube…I know I sound like a thirteen years old but…I'm not…I'm like…eck, super old.

Ha, but then again so are you! It's a beautiful day and I'm in a very good mood…but now I can't help but wonder what you're doing and where you are…and who you're with…and what you two are doing…and…and…darn you've done it again! Made me miss you without even trying! You probably haven't thought about me in years…and you will probably wake up on the twenty year date and think, _Hummm, there was something I had to do today…Now what was it? Whatever I guess it wasn't important. _ Then you'll roll over and go back to sleep.

Gosh, now you've got me all wound up…and I was so happy too! And I think I just figured out why I like youtube so much, it makes me forget about my crappy life.

I've got to go before I start crying.

Max

**SHORT! REALLY SHORT! I KNOW HOW SHORT IT IS AND I KNOW NOBODY LIKES SHORT CHAPTERS (I KNOW I HATE THEM!)…BUT MAX IS HAVING A BAD DAY AND SHE DIDN'T FEEL LIKE WRITING ANY MORE! She had gone to her bedroom and is now hiding under the covers…please don't hate us. I am sad and Max is sad. Period. Mean reviews on one of my other stories make me kind of sad. So we are done for the day and we are sorry.**

**Lots of love,**

**Striker and Max**

**(Okay Max doesn't send her love, she said you could all fry in- well never mind…but I send my love!)**


	18. 3 Years To Go

**I updated really fast…does that make up for the last chapter?**

Dear Fang,

I'm really sorry about last year's…entry. It was so short and just a little bit emotional…I won't get into the details and if you think hard enough, you'll be able to figure out what was wrong…add that to lack of sleep and you get one VERY VERY _VERY_ _**VERY**_ cranky Max.

Moving on, I thought today I'd give you a update of what the flock is doing now and maybe even what I'm doing now.

Iggy is back at the house (the E shaped one)…his cookbook wasn't a big success like he had hoped…I know it really made him sad but I think that he'll get over it. He's decided he going to he (With the help of Gazzy) is going to write bomb making manuals and sell them to the United States Government. And if they won't buy them, he's going to sell them on the Black market. I told him that really wasn't a smart move but I don't think he cares.

Gazzy as I said is helping Iggy with his evil plan…and working on becoming one of the most wanted thieve in the world. He has this e-bay scam going…perhaps you've heard of the Gassy Scammer? Okay, so I made that up but you get the drift. Oh, haven't I told you the scam, you'll probably think it was really a good idea. So he gets a pair of jeans let's say, and scribbles some famous person's autograph then he sells it for THOUSANDS of dollars on ebay. Seriously, do you know how much someone paid for a pair of Taylor Lautner's UNDERWEAR? Over EIGHT THOUSAND DOLLARS! I have to admit it's a pretty brilliant scheme…and he's become quite the forger. So when he gets caught, I don't know him…until them NICE JOB GAZZY!

Nudge is too back at the house, she said life in L.A. was getting a little to hectic and she couldn't work. She still has her clothing line, _Fine Clothing By Monique _and all her 'friends' in L.A. call her Monique but the rest of the flock still calls her Nudge. To tell the truth I think she was homesick. And I think she has a crush on Iggy! So cute, I know but Iggy is acting blind as well as dumb, (And I haven't forgotten that he's blind, don't worry), he has ABSOLUTLY no clue. Even Gazzy has noticed, which I think makes him a little sad…because he has a crush on Nudge. It's kind of a creepy love triangle…not that Gaz would ever do anything stupid or rash. He really just wants to see Nudge smile…which reminds me of a song…and since I haven't put a song in here for a while…well if I feel like it I'll add it a little later on.

Now on to Angel…you'll never guess what she's been up to. She's a social worker by day and a palm reader by night. Yea, she's living up to her name…she works in the poorest parts of different cities and is just…angelic. She spends all day at hospitals, soup kitchens and used clothing stores helping out and even looking for bargains and such. Sometimes I wonder if she's doing it because you left and what you said in your letter. But I really don't know and it's not for me to judge and it doesn't matter what I think does it?

Total and his kids are still in mourning after the loss of their mother and wife almost 8 months ago. It was sudden and pretty painless for her but Total was pretty distraught…I even felt kind of bad for him…and apparently if you're a talking dog-rabbit hybrid you live a lot longer than regular dogs. It's sad but life goes on, right?

And finally we come to me. I am also back at the house living and writing. Yea, I know it's weird but I've found it's a great way to pass time and make you forget. It pulls your mind away from your problems. I also kind of like reading now… I've found a lot of great books at the local library with the help of one of the librarians who seems to have taken a shining to me. And did I mention that he's just about my age and pretty cute? Parker is an aspiring writer who's taking a belief sabbatical and trying his hand at being in the land of books five days a week. He's a little geeky and totally sweet and I think he likes being a libarian…unfortunaly for him I like the dark silent type especially when they have wings!

Anyway, here's the song that reminds me of the GLNBNLIWDHACAGWDATMHSLT (Gazzy Loves Nudge But Nudge Loves Iggy Who Doesn't Have A Clue And Gazzy Would Do Anything To Make Her Smile Love Triangle) Song:

_You always had an eye for things that glittered  
But I was far from being made of gold  
I don't know how but I scraped up the money  
I just never could quite tell you no_

Just like when you were leaving Amarillo  
Takin' that new job in Tennessee  
And I quit mine so we could be together  
I can't forget the way you looked at me

Just to see you smile  
I'd do anything that you wanted me to  
When all is said and done  
I'd never count the cost  
It's worth all that's lost  
Just to see you smile

When you said time was all you really needed  
I walked away and let you have your space  
'Cause leavin' didn't hurt me near as badly  
As the tears I saw rollin' down your face

And yesterday I knew just what you wanted  
When you came walkin' up to me with him  
So I told you that I was happy for you  
And given the chance I'd lie again

Just to see you smile  
I'd do anything that you wanted me to  
When all is said and done  
I'd never count the cost  
It's worth all that's lost  
Just to see you smile

Just to see you smile  
I'd do anything that you wanted me to  
When all is said and done  
I'd never count the cost  
It's worth all that's lost  
Just to see you smile 

Love,

Max

P.S. I forgot to say this last year but I love you.

**PLEASE FOR GIVE THE LAST CHAPTER, IT WAS REALLLLLLLLLLLY BAD! DON'T HATE ME!**

**Agent Striker **


	19. 2 Years To Go

**Another day, another review and another entry…thanks to my reviewers…I haven't given everyone a personal shout-out in a while so…**

Alexis Taylor**: Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing ALL THE TIME! I LOVE YOU!3 And the ages are about: Max and Iggy: 33, Nudge: 30, Gazzy: 27, and Angel: 25! I hope this is about right….Max and Fang are the most important in the story so I'm not really keeping track of everyone else!**

Ksquaredable**: Thanks SO MUCH for the review, I think you're a really cool person and I think you have a REALLY cool name; it's totally funky and hip! : )**

thunder2010**: Thanks for the review and thanks for not being mad that the last chapter was short! It made me sad that Akila died too, but since BOTH of my parents are veterinarians I couldn't just pretend she'd live forever! :' ( And I'm glad that you like all the surprises…which this chapter majorly lacks…**

Chiyo Kitatsu**: Thank you for the review, ahh the beauty of the simple review! 3**

Dear Fang,

Here I am…still Max and yet I'm tongue tied…and that never happens…it's like a flash back to my teen years. It's just so weird, I've been thinking about you more and more lately and last night I got so uptight because I didn't know what to say to you…and I still don't know what to say to you.

Wow…I just re-read what I wrote and it sounded really stilted and boring and yuck. Not one of my favorite things. Favorite things…yes! I'll make a list of my favorite things…so you know…

I like winter sunshine because of the way it brings the illusion of warmth

I like chocolate

I like the smell of gasoline (but not the smell of The Gasman)

I like Chick-Fil-A

I like feeling full

I like sun sets

I like the way Angel smiles when she's being a devil

I like Iggy's laugh

I like Nudge's chatter (Sometimes…definitely NOT ALL THE TIME!)

I like the way Gazzy can make everyone smile

I even like Total…a little bit

I like the way your hair falls over your eyes when you fly

I like your wings, black and shiny

I like the beach (No duh)

And I've recently decided that I like to make lists

I like all kinds of music…anything with a steezy beat

I like the word steezy **(A/N MEEEE TOOO!)**

I like BoogieWoogieHmk font….'cause the name is pretty cool

I like to sing even though I am made well aware that I am a really bad singer every time I open my mouth

I like CHRISTMAS!

I like all the food at CHRISTMAS!

Now I've got myself wishing it was CHRISTMAS!

I like to write Christmas like CHRISTMAS!

I like it when people tell perverted jokes, 'cause they are the best

I like it when the rain is falling so lightly you can hardly see it

I like the song S8ter Boy by Avril Lavigne

I like marsh mellow peeps!

I like the colors blue and black

I don't know what else to write…and it's such a SHORT entry… But I am excited because it's only TWO years until I get to see you again!

I can't believe it's been that long….SOOOOOOO LONG!

Seriously, it has been like 18 freaking years….that's a really long time. GOOOOOOOOOODNESS!

I have another poem! It's about time:

_If time was rain drops_

_I'd save them all in a mason jar_

_And keep them so I'd have you forever_

_If time was a marble_

_I hold the glass tight_

_I'd never let it go_

_And use it to keep me and you the way we are forever_

_If time was a cloud _

_I'd chase it to the end of the Earth _

_And catch it and save a seat for you_

_If time was a song_

_I'd sing it forever_

_To keep us together_

_If time was a sound_

_I'd hear_

_Not just listen_

_If time was this poem I'd go on and on_

_But time is a clock _

_That's never going to stop_

_So I'm going to go_

_And find you now_

_And forget about this poem_

_And leave it with a smile._

Kind of random…but I liked the beginning. And I also found I song I really like the WORDS to…the beat is so-so but the words are so meaningful…it's kind of like you and I:

_I know we haven't spoken for a while  
But I was thinkin bout you  
And it kinda made me smile  
So many things to say  
And I'll put em in a letter  
Thought it might be easier  
The words might come out better  
How's your mother, how's your little brother?  
Does he still look just like you?  
So many things I wanna know the answers to  
Wish I could press rewind  
And rewrite every line  
To the story of me and you_

Don't you know I've tried and I've tried  
To get you out my mind  
But it don't get no better  
As each day goes by  
And I'm lost and confused  
I've got nothin to lose  
Hope to hear from you soon  
P.S. I'm still not over you  
Still not over you

Excuse me, I really didn't mean to ramble on  
But there's a lot of feelings that remain since you've been gone  
I guess you thought that I would put it all behind me  
But it seems there's always somethin right there to remind me  


_Like a silly joke, or somethin on the t.v.  
Boy it ain't easy  
When I hear our song  
I get that same old feeling  
Wish I could press rewind  
Turn back the hands of time  
And I shouldn't be telling you_

Don't you know I've tried and I've tried  
To get you out my mind  
But it don't get no better  
As each day goes by  
And I'm lost and confused  
I've got nothin to lose  
Hope to hear from you soon  
P.S. I'm still not over you  
Still not over you

Did you know I kept all of your pictures  
Don't have the strength to part with them yet  
Oh no...  
Tried to erase the way your kisses taste  
But some things a girl can never forget

Don't you know I've tried and I've tried  
To get you out my mind  
But it don't get no better  
As each day goes by  
And I'm lost and confused  
I've got nothin to lose  
Hope to hear from you soon  
P.S. I'm still not over you  
Still not over you

And it's totally true, I am nowhere near being over you. I think about you entirely too much. I wish for you entirely too much. I talk about you too much. I dream about you WAY to much.

And the worst part is that I don't mind at all.

Love,

Max

P.S. I'm thinking of you

**Yuck, I really hate this chapter…a lot…but I liked the ending and I'm not going to delete it because…I'm lazy! And I did re-write the begging and it's a ton better…so that means the old start was REALLY SUPER DUPER terrible.**

**Alas, I'm so sorry!**

**But the good news is that I have the final (HOPEFULLY) chapter run down:**

**1 entry that is the year before the meeting**

**1 Ending! :'( **

**And possibly 1 Epilogue**

**Are you ready for the ending, cuz it's going to knock your head around! **

**Merry Christmas-Eve's-Eve's-Eve!**

**Agent Striker**


	20. 1 Year To Go, The Final Entry

**Super fast update! Yea, are you happy? Consider it my Christmas present to you! Thanks to **A.I.T.W**, **Hellewise14**, **Blackice1234**, **Alexis Taylor**,** She5298**, **kiki1607 **and **thunder2010**…and **thunder2010** I'm sorry that it wouldn't let you review…it's happened to other people and I really don't know how to fix it! OHOHOHOH! I just figured out the problem is, I deleted the author's note so the chapters all went back one and you can't review the same chapter twice if you have an account…oops my bad…Anyway, this is the VERY LAST ENTRY! It's been a really long a bit of a crazy Ride, but it's been a Maximum amount of fun! Haha I am so witty…Anyway, shall I get started?**

Dear Fang,

I can't believe that this time next year I'll be with you; excitement doesn't even begin to cover it…and I'm so freaking nervous…I don't exactly look like a fifteen year old anymore. But the up side of that is you probably don't look like a fifteen year old either. Time is a funny thing, no matter what's happening in your life it's there, steady and unstoppable…and in a way that can be good and bad…because when you want time to stop it flies faster but when you want it to fly it goes so slow that there is faster molasses.

The part I hate most of time is that it sometimes separates you from the people you love. That kind of waiting gives the molasses in winter a run for its money. I guess the worst part of missing someone is the loneliness. Sometimes I feel like I am completely alone in the world…like there's no one that cares about me and I know for a fact that's not true. I have the entire Flock, my Mom, Ella and you…but since you're not here I guess you really don't count. But still, it feels like I'm inside a glass bubble, I can see and hear everything that's going on but I still don't feel a thing. Sometimes it feels like I'm dead, all because I'm just not feeling anything at all. I'm hoping that you'll break that bubble but sometimes I get worried. Worried that it won't change anything. Worried that I'm just a heartless, soulless creature created as nothing more than a numbered experiment. And that worry never fades, what if I'm just a thing without a soul…I mean come on, I am an experiment…so are you and the rest of the Flock but it doesn't make me feel better. How about you?

It's like we don't have a place in the world, we're different…we're hybrids…doesn't that just blow your mind? We have freaking wings! And we are super humans…and we have flown all over the world, we've fought pure evil, flying wolves, and even survived a flipping hurricane! Yet I still feel so lost…my hope is that there is a place for me, and when you come back we'll find it together. And that leads me to another song, the final song of this journal

_There's a place out there for us  
More than just a prayer or anything we ever dreamed of.  
So if you feel like giving up  
Cause you don't fit in down here  
Fear is crashing in close your eyes and take my hand._

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
It's written in the stars that shine above  
A world where you and I belong  
Where faith and love will keep us strong  
Exactly who we are is just enough  
Yes there's a place for us._

_Meet the sky  
Where your heart is free and hope comes back to life  
Where these broken hands are whole again  
We will find what we've been waiting for  
We were made for so much more_

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
It's written in the stars that shine above  
A world where you and I belong  
Where faith and love will keep us strong  
Exactly who we are is just enough  
Yes there's a place for us  
Now there's a place for us_

_So hold on now hold on  
There's a place for us_

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
It's written in the stars that shine above  
A world where you and I belong  
Where faith and love will keep us strong  
Exactly who we are is just enough  
There's a place for us _

So is there is a place for us? I hope to God the song's not a lie. But there's no truth in the world these days it seems like.

I look back and see how far I've come and it makes me smile. There was a time I didn't think I could function without you, and now I know that I can. In a way I guess it was good you left, it made me get stronger and it made me into who I am today, a person I really like and a person I hope you'll like too. She has her quirks, she's sarcastic (still) and pretty cynical but she is strong and she can stand on her own two feet. And if she falls when there's no one around to catch her, she curses, gets to her knees and gets right back up again. But I've got to go now honey, there are things to do, people to see, places to go, I'll see you in just 365 days…the countdown has already begun. I'll be waiting…

Missing you,

Love,

Me

* * *

_A tall, thin woman with brownish-blond hair and sad brown eyes re-read what she had just written in an old pink journal and smiled sadly. She put her pen down and slowly flipped back to the first pages of the book where a letter had been taped in so many years before. She read it silently and refused to let the tears that had gathered in her eyes fall, instead swallowing them and maturely clearing her throat. She ran her hand down the letter and then gently closed the book. She pushed back her chair and picked up the book, wrapped it in a waterproof back and slid it behind a piece of trim near her closet door. She got herself ready for bed and as she tucked herself in she let just one tear fall and to accompany the words she now whispered, words that would forever be lost in a small room in an E shaped house. Words that could move mountains if shouted. Words that would change everything._

_

* * *

_

**I'm so sad! This is the last entry of THE JOURNAL OF MAXIMUM RIDE! It's been so much fun and so stressful and amazing I don't know what to say. Actually I do, I'd like to thank ALL MY READERS, REVIEWRS, AND EVERYONE WHO ADDED ME TO YOUR FAVORITE AUTHOR/STORY SUBSCRIPTION! You have no idea how much this means to me, thanks so much! And since it's the last entry, you think we could all review? **

**Be looking for an epilog and epilog part 2 in the near future!**

**Love,**

**Agent Striker**

**P.S. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas!**


	21. Epilogue: Part 1

**Epilog Part 1: **

_The cave's cold, rock walls seemed to be taunting him as the minutes ticked by, _She isn't coming, She hates you, _and the worst of all _She's dead, you weren't there for her, she's DEAD!

_He stood up and paced restlessly, it was already six in the morning…he had expected her to be here by now. Angrily he punched the wall in a gesture that brought him back to the same cave and the same girl but in a much earlier time. He rubbed his hand across his sore knuckles and moved to the mouth of the cave, gazing into the endless blue sky, willing her to show up…_Please, _he prayed, _Please let her come…if only to beat me up…I have to see her.

LINE BREAK!$#$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#

_She slowly opened her eyes and slowly, painfully sat up. The room was spinning around her head and she felt sick to her stomach but she pulled herself towards the edge of the bed for just one reason. _

_It took her almost 20 minutes to stand and for the room to slow it's constant moving. She pulled herself to the bathroom and closely inspected herself in the mirror. She was thinner…but when you can't eat for almost 4 days and you have a metabolism like a bird, you tend to lose a lot of weight. There were no bags under her eyes, all she had been dong the last 4 days was sleeping…her hair was tangled like a massive jungle and she picked up the lightweight brush like it weighed 200 pounds. She slowly untangled the brownish blonde waves, getting them to look almost civil. She moved to her closet, oh-so happy the room had stopped spinning. She first bent down and removed a piece of the foot board trim and got a journal wrapped in a water proof bag and set it on the dresser she moved to the very end of her closet where the clothes were smallest. She was so warm…she felt like she was already outside in the mid-June heat. She smiled as her hand touched a black spaghetti strap shirt…cool and slightly sexy. She pulled off her pajama shirt and replaced it with the tank top. It was a slow and painful process, stretching all her muscles to seemingly great lengths. The jean drawer was her next stop where she pulled an old, well worn, shrunken pair of jeans. Another painful process that almost sent her crashing to the floor, but she managed. She picked up a belt and pulled it as tightly as it would go around her still slightly too big pants. Then she hobbled to her sneakers and plopped on to the bed, not bothering to get a clean pair of socks, just pulling her shoes over the ones she was already wearing. She stood up in the fashion of an old man and she hated herself for it. _

_As she pulled back the curtains and pushed open the French doors that served as windows in her room ready to leave, but she paused and returned to the bathroom, along the way picking up the journal. She slowly lifted up her hair and craned her neck to see…the black tattoo that was still there._

_The tattoo that meant it hadn't been a dream._

_The tattoo that told her exactly how much time she'd have with him._

_The tattoo that was counting down._

_The tattoo that was killing her._

Damn that tattoo.

**Epilog Part 2 on the way soon!**

**~A.S**


	22. Epilogue: Part 2

**A/N: Sorry about the line break in the last chapter! I kind of missed it didn't I?**

**Epilog Part 2:**

_Her flight was a painful; riddled with frequent stops and lots of time spent flying with closed eyes…she had found out that if you couldn't see the world spinning it doesn't seem to spin so fast. And it was also almost twice as much time to fly to the cliff with all the stops and the speed...or lack thereof._

_Her inner self knew that this really was the end. No matter how much it sucked, this was really the end. She had been waiting for twenty; count them, TWENTY, years for this day and just four days, ninety-six hours before the day that had been the only thing that got her up in the morning she gets an expiration date. Talk about a kick in the gut. _

_She stopped one last time, only about twenty minutes from the cliff. She sat down and caught her breath, wishing this day could be what she had always hoped. Something so romantic it seemed to have been taken from some gushy best selling romance novel. But no fate had to come in and be a pain in the butt._

_She sighed aloud and stood up slowly. She attempted to control her hair but the wind and the sweat had made it into a hopeless tangle. She spread her tawny wings out with and slowly made her way to her destiny, ready to meet fate head on. _

* * *

_He had almost started to give up on her…maybe she really wasn't going to come. _

_But there, almost out of his sight range was a black spec to big to be a bird and too small to be an airplane. It was flying at an insanely slow pace, so he wasn't sure that it was even her, but then he could make out the brownish-blond hair flying all over the place…her head was down though…like she was fighting a strong head wind. The strange thing was that the wind was hardly going ten miles an hour._

_Finally she was so close he could see her eye lashes and the few freckles sprinkled across her nose, "Max?"_

_Then she looked up. And he saw just how beautiful she had grown. She was indescribably beautiful, so amazing she took his breath away. But there was something off…her eyes were red around the edges and it looked like she was out of breath. He took an unwilling step back, afraid that she'd disappear and he would realize that this was really a dream, as she landed without her usual gracefulness. _

_They stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity. Her chest was quietly heaving and he was just taking her all in. Finally she took a step forward and slapped him…a slap that would have sent a human reeling but it wasn't very hard for a super human. He opened his mouth to say something and she punched him, harder than the slap. He didn't do anything because he had been waiting for this…and to tell the truth he had been preparing for worse._

_Then she took a step back and really gave him a good roundhouse kick. A whooose of air flew out of his mouth and he tripped backwards and landed with a graceless thud on his rear end. _

_She smiled so beautifully he just sat on the cold stone floor staring at her, she had a black tank top thing on and he decided he liked the way it showed off her abs. She stuck her skinny tan hand out and he grasped it, shocked at how cold it was. He pulled himself up and suddenly she was there hugging him so tightly it hurt. _

_He said her name again and she looked up, her eyes seemly searching his very soul then she wispered, "Fang." _

"_I'm sorry." He said, still memorizing how she felt in his arms…very warm._

"_I am too." She looked down again._

_He gently lifted her chin up with his pointer finger, just so he could see her eyes again, "What can you be sorry for?"_

_She took a step back out of his arms and turned around, "This."_

_She lifted up her hair and he saw the tattoo_

* * *

_They spent the next few hours in each others arms, talking and kissing. Far more of the latter then the former but in between they talked about everything._

_She told him that she loved him._

_He told her he loved her too._

_She said she thought about him a lot._

_He said he thought about her constantly._

_They both apologized again. And memorized each other's faces…something that they would hold in their hearts for the rest of eternity. _

_She said she was tired. And then she gave him the journal. He read it while she slept, feeling so guilty as he read her words. Her head was on his shoulder and his right arm was wrapped around her small waist and he wanted nothing more than just to stay this way forever. _

_She sighed and snuggled closer to him as he read the final pages and he felt something surprising welling up in the back of his throat. Tears._

_He lightly kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you Maximum Ride."_

_And he really meant it…all the times he had wanted to go back to her had made him stronger. He had been places and seen things he wanted to share with her…and he knew he wasn't going to. _

_But there in that cave on a warm night in June he decided that he was going to make the end of her life so amazing it would drown out all the pain he had caused and all the pain he hadn't. He would tell her he loved her all the time and never be further the arms reach away. He was going to make up for all those years. And most of all he was going to be there for her, no matter what happened. _

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_

**I'm finally done, wow….thanks so much for helping me get this far…I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I'm leaving the story as kind of a cliff hanger so you have to use your imaginations…I thank you all again for reading and reviewing!**

**There is going to be a thank you chapter, go skim it. All the reviewers up to the last chapter are on there and there are a couple things you might like to see!**

**Love, **

**Agent Striker **

**(Kelly) **


	23. AN: THANKS!

**This is purely a thank you chapter:**

**Thanks to these people who added The Journal of Maximum Ride to their favorite story list: **

A.I.T.W

And-Your-Point-Is.542

Blackice1234

Call Me Bitter

CraziestGingerEver

embermoonlight

EmeraldSunLight

Emowing333

FallenSnowAngel5297

Genius29

gWeasley77

HalfGodSoulmate

Jesse Cardel

kiki1607

Ksquaredable

maximumrideforever14

Meghan23

momo9momo

morgiemoooooo

NUDGELOVER

O.o-KatielovesFudge-O.o

Owned By Max

Punk-Rebel-Chick

PurpleTea88

red0819

She5298

thunder2010

vampiressincognito

WingedHero540

XxLilyFlowerxX

zink-the-zebra

**And to all those who added the story to story alert:**

And-Your-Point-Is.542

embermoonlight

fudgemonkey878

gWeasley77

hinata0710

Ksquaredable

leighbee96

LittleSpark

maximumrideforever14

MaxJacksonCullengirl

MaxRideFreak

momo9momo

MoonVixen96

morgiemoooooo

O.o-KatielovesFudge-O.o

Punk-Rebel-Chick

PurpleTea88

She5298

Strwbrryluvr

thunder2010

TVMonkeyz

Vampiressincognito

**And to my amazing reviewers:**

thunder2010

Punk-Rebel-Chick

Alexis Taylor

Alexia Taylor **(Might be the same person as Alexis Taylor)**

A.I.T.W

kiki1607

Amy

FallenSnowAngel5297

Fanglover911

Puma

Emaline

Random Reviewer

Misty Mountain

And-Your-Point-Is.542

Wingedgirl36 x5

Blackice1234 x4

Hellewise14 x2

PurpleTea88

soccerislife14

She5298

Chiyo Kitatsu 

Ksquaredable 

HalfGodSoulmate

NightOwlGirl 

Meghan23 

vampiressincognito 

leighbee96 

GaleLover94 

faxforever 

rose 

blueninja28

momo9momo 

Leigh

angelwings1110 

daniellee 

Max

Call Me Bitter

morgiemoooooo

**Whoooo, that's a lot of names, and I counted all the times you all reviewed! WoW! **

**And the first place prize for the **_**BEST**___**Reviewer goes to **

Alexis Taylor

**Who reviewed this story TWENTY EIGHT times! She always gave sweet, kind reviews and was the reviewer I could count on…THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Other multi reviwers:**

A.I.T.W **who reviewed THIRTEEN times!**

thunder2010** who reviewed ELEVEN times!**

Puma **who reviewed TEN times…all for the same chapter but TEN none the less!**

kiki1607 **who reviewed SEVEN times!**

Fanglover911 **who reviewed SIX times!**

Punk-Rebel-Chick**,** Blackice1234**, **Wingedgirl36**,** **and** Random Reviewer** who reviewed FIVE times!**

Emaline**, and **Misty Mountain**, who all reviewed FOUR times! **

Amy **and **And-Your-Point-Is.542 **who both reviewed THREE times!**

**And finally, **Hellewise14 **who reviewed TWO times!**

**And if I made a mistake, I am so sorry…but I send special love if I did!**

**And m favorite review(s): All from **puma**, these made me laugh:**

**All for chapter 10:**

I really love this story! So I'm going 2 send nine reviews so u will write quickly

I never would have thought of a story like this! You are a genius

I can't wait till u get to the twentieth chapter! This is the 3rd review

My hands are getting cramps but watev! I hope max finds fang

Review 5! 4 more 2 go! I just had an idea! U should stop max entries just b4 she sees fang and switch 2 fangs entries

Review 6! I'm running out of ideas

Review 7! I begging plz rite

Review 8! I am so exicted! 1 more review till another chapter

Revview 9.. u better start a new chp! Can't w8

**And the prize for the best name goes to:**

Random Reviewer

**The first time I saw if it really made me LOL!**

**Thanks to the people who have visited this story THREE THOUSAND, FOUR HUNDRED TWENTY NINE times!**

**I love you all so much and you guys mean the world to me!**

**Love,**

**Agent Striker **


End file.
